


Writer's Block and Business Meetings

by exohousewarming, TOOYOUNGTOPANIC



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Honestly just lovemaking really, M/M, Naughty Soo, PWP, Smut, Top Baek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOOYOUNGTOPANIC/pseuds/TOOYOUNGTOPANIC
Summary: Prompt number:411Side Pairings (if any):NoneWarnings:Sexual referencesSummary:Kyungsoo couldn't get out of a horrible writer's block–the worst one to date–so he turned to his husband for help. Displeased with Baekhyun's curt reply, Kyungsoo took matters into his own hands to keep his husband on his toes until he came home.





	Writer's Block and Business Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Hello! First off, I would like to say thank you to the mods for organising this fest! As a late prompt-claimer, the mods were so kind and understanding enough of my problems and worries, and I'm honestly so grateful to them for their support. Thank you so much, mods! And I seriously apologise for being a terrible person for not replying to e-mails fast enough. Secondly, I would like to thank you, my beautiful/handsome reader! Thank you for choosing to read this! I honestly don't know why you'd choose to read this, as it's honestly just, well, sex, but I hope you enjoy anyway! I tried my very best, and I hope I've met all the requirements for your smutty needs, haha! Anyway, without further ado, here's BaekSoo!

\---

Loose drafts, opened mail, magazines, and pens were scattered across the dark wood coffee table. A few shelves with an odd mixture of the classics, fictional novels, a biography or two, and self-improvement books lining them stood next to the television, under the airconditioner perched on the wall above it as it softly whirred. The afternoon sun shone through the sheer curtains, illuminating what it could of the living room where a lone author was lazily sprawled on the couch, a notepad perched on his chest and a blue pen in between the author's fingers. His large owl-like eyes stared up at the boring, taupe-painted ceiling, sighing every once in a while as his mind tried to think up of just... anything, really.

The apartment was quiet that afternoon. It was just an hour past lunch time already, yet Kyungsoo couldn't do so much but stare at pen and paper, or the ceiling in this case.

He groaned in frustration, sitting up quickly from his position on the couch. The clatter of his pen and notepad onto the floor alarmed his two dogs, a corgi and a toy poodle, named Mongryoung and Mongmool respectively. Yet, Kyungsoo never bothered to pick the fallen items off the floor as he raked his fingers through his dark, short locks in frustration.

What he needed was inspiration, to be honest. But he couldn't possibly find anything to do just that for him at the moment. Looking at memories in the form of photos which were hung on the walls just didn't do the trick that morning. Sitting at the balcony as the rest of the world went by its day didn't work either, and that usually worked. Kyungsoo could probably take the dogs for their second walk of the day, but the hot afternoon sun was high up in the sky––as much as he hated the feeling of sweat on his skin, he didn't want his precious pups' paws to burn on the hot pavement as well.

Kyungsoo looked around the living room again, pursing his lips in disappointment. In all the few years he's been an author, Kyungsoo hadn't encountered a writer's block this bad. It had already been a week and a few days, and it would be only a matter of time until his editor would have his neck for not submitting in a draft for the next chapter of his upcoming novel. Junmyeon already has a rowdy set of kids to deal with at home, including his own freakishly stone-faced, tall husband. Kyungsoo honestly didn't know what Junmyeon saw in that guy, but he supposed love is love.

His eyes fell on his jet black phone sitting face down on the coffee table. Maybe he could send a text to his husband, Baekhyun, just to start small talk. Kyungsoo wasn't one to start a conversation, especially through text or any online messaging for that matter––it was usually his husband who would start it––but Kyungsoo was bored, and in desperate need of something to get him started on writing again.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he snatched his phone from the table and laid himself back on the couch, unlocking it with a swipe of his thumb. With a few taps, he was already on the messaging application, but how should he even start? He looked around, spotting the dogs lazing on the floor again. He could snap a photo and send that to Baekhyun.

"Mongryoung! Mongmool!" Kyungsoo made kissy noises to get the puppies' attention, capturing a picture of the two of the said dogs. Happy with how the picture came out, he laid back on the couch and quickly tapped a message.

_Lazy day for the pups and I today. We miss you._

Without another second thought, he sent through the message along with the photo, tucking his phone onto his chest as he once again stared up at the ceiling. Any minute now, Baekhyun would respond back.

Except about seven minutes have already passed and not a single message had come back. Frowning in disappointment, he unlocked his phone screen again to check, then scoffed at the absurdity. Baekhyun had left him on _seen_. He turned to his camera application again, this time switching it to the front camera feature.

Kyungsoo wasn't one to usually take selfies of himself, but today just felt different to him for some reason. He felt unbelievably bold. If Baekhyun were to see him like this, Kyungsoo wouldn't hear the end of it. But, Baekhyun wasn't here, and the selfie was for the said man anyway.

Pulling his phone back until his face appears on the screen, he snapped a photo of himself appearing displeased. Kyungsoo then sent the image along with the message: " _You left me as seen. How mean._ "

Yet, within just a few minutes, his latest message was left as _seen_ once again. Kyungsoo huffed in slight annoyance then pursed his lips into a straight line, thumb hovering over the thumbnail of the photo he just sent. He tapped on the photo to look at it absentmindedly, then noticed how much his collarbones were showing thanks to the oversized shirt he was wearing.

His phone then buzzed in his hands. Finally, Baekhyun sent him a message. With a quirk of the corners of his lips, he exited the viewing of his photo only for his smile to deflate at his husband's terse reply.

_I'm in a meeting._

Kyungsoo scoffed. Alright, fine; so Baekhyun was in a meeting, but did he really have to send him such a reply as that?

Just as Kyungsoo was about to rest his phone back on the coffee table to find something else to do, he suddenly had an idea. Baekhyun voiced out his desire to be sent inappropriate texts before; this was the perfect opportunity to do just that and the best part was Baekhyun was in a meeting, which was when he would be least expecting such texts.

"Ah, where's my collar..." Kyungsoo hummed, getting off the couch to find the pretty black collar his husband bought for him months ago. He made his way to the bedroom, his puppies choosing to stay behind to continue lounging in the living room. Once there, Kyungsoo headed straight for his bedside table where he threw open his drawer to sort through his belongings. He let out a soft chuckle once having found the item he was searching for beneath the opened mail tucked in his drawer. He sat on the bed and expertly clipped the collar around his neck, the small silver bell chiming faintly.

He then fell back onto the bed while unlocking his phone, opening up the camera application again. This time, he angled his phone so only the lower half of his face was seen, his slightly parted lips subtly puckering out, with a perfect view of his collared neck and his exposed collarbones thanks to his oversized white shirt. After snapping the photo and satisfied with how it turned out, he quickly typed in a message along with it before sending it through.

_Aww, that sucks. :( I hope your meeting goes well! Here, have a kiss._

Kyungsoo snickered to himself as he sat up on the bed. He looked around him, thinking up of other things he could possibly take a photo of to send to his husband. He could maybe send a standalone picture of the black lace underwear he bought two weeks ago, unbeknownst to Baekhyun. He could perhaps send a photo of himself wearing it too. Oh the things he could send to his husband, really.

Hopping off the bed, he made a beeline over to the closet, throwing the door open in excitement. He rummaged through the organised closet (thanks to him since Baekhyun was just a monster for practically leaving stuff EVERYWHERE in his wake––Kyungsoo doesn't mind though) and finally found the item he was looking for. It was neatly tucked away under piles of underwear, just where he left them last. Biting his bottom lip, he walked back over to the bed, placing the underwear on the tidily-made bed and fished his phone out of his pocket to snap another picture.

At this point, Kyungsoo should honestly be questioning himself on why he was doing this. But, at the same time, Kyungsoo was starting to get playful. It was not every day when Kyungsoo had such an opportunity to tease his husband like this. Plus, if this turned out well, he would be getting it good. When was the last time they made love? He couldn't even remember, and Kyungsoo had a pretty good memory.

_What do you think about this, babe?_

He sent the message along with the photo of his new lace underwear to Baekhyun, having noticed his previous message to him being marked as _seen_. That didn't matter. Kyungsoo was sure Baekhyun was having the time of his life right now in that meeting with a growing boner between his legs.

Kyungsoo then picked up the piece of clothing off the bed, heading over to their master bathroom. He stripped off his shorts and white briefs before slipping on the black lace underwear. Looking at the mirror, he turned his body this way and that and lifting the hem of his white oversized shirt a little, admiring how perfect the underwear hugged his bottom.

"Not bad, Kyungsoo. Not bad at all," he praised himself with a satisfied grin, admiring his behind on the mirror. Kyungsoo didn't regret purchasing this at all.

Again snatching his phone which was rested by the bathroom sink, he snapped a photo of himself using the mirror, covering the lower half of his face with his phone.

_Does it look nice on me?_

He then snapped another photo of himself, this time using the front camera feature. He avoided his upper half of his face being seen, but had a faint innocent smile as he took a picture of himself wearing the same white oversized shirt and the lace underwear as he angled his phone from above. He took several photos in different angles until he was satisfied, flicking through the many pictures he took to choose the best one.

_Front view~_

Kyungsoo snickered to himself once again as he locked his phone with a simple press of a button. That should be enough naughty texts for now. Kyungsoo wondered how his husband was doing in that meeting. He shrugged nonchalantly then slipped his shorts back on with the black lace underwear still on him. He figured he might as well keep the panties on him for his Baekhyun as he was sure they'll be having some fun later. In the meantime, he would just do something else while waiting for his husband to arrive home. Hmm, maybe trying to finish that book he borrowed from Sehun months ago would be good.

 

Kyungsoo was on the couch, finally on the last pages of his book, when he heard his puppies scramble to their feet to run towards the front door. Mongryoung and Mongmool barked and whined excitedly as Kyungsoo heard the front door unlock and click open. He glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall, the time reading as ten minutes to five in the afternoon. How odd––Baekhyun was home early.

Bookmarking the page, he placed the book down on the coffee table and stood up. He was just about to enter the hallway when he nearly bumped into Baekhyun clad in his navy business suit and tie, white polo, and checkered socks. His brown locks were messy, as if he ran all the way up the stairs to their apartment rather than taking the elevator (Kyungsoo wouldn't be surprised if Baekhyun did that, really), but it was a sexy tousle.

"Oh, you scared me!" Kyungsoo huffed in surprise, a palm pressed against his chest to still his rapidly beating heart.

"We need to talk," Baekhyun spoke so authoritatively, it sent a shiver down Kyungsoo's spine. His eyes glanced over at the two puppies they care for which were practically dying to grab his husband's attention by their feet. He resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip in both nervousness and excitement.

"Alright," muttered Kyungsoo in a soft whisper, watching his husband gesture for him to go to the bedroom first. He complied, walking ahead of Baekhyun. As they made their way, it was quiet and Kyungsoo could only hear their footsteps as they walked, including their puppies'.

Kyungsoo walked into the bedroom first.

"What's wro––" before Kyungsoo could even finish uttering the last word of his question, he was pushed against the wall next to the now-closed bedroom door by a firm grip on his shoulders. Baekhyun was pressed so close against him, growling hotly into his ear.

"You've been a naughty kitten, Soo," Baekhyun's low voice rang through into his ear, making Kyungsoo shiver in both fear and arousal.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyungsoo supplied, smiling as innocently as possible as he felt Baekhyun's fingers lightly trail down his cheek. He shivered again as his husband's light strokes reached down his jaw to his neck, Baekhyun's eyes following his own fingers' trail along Kyungsoo's milky white skin. Baekhyun retracted his hand a little from his husband's neck, flicking the little silver bell on Kyungsoo's black collar. Kyungsoo forgot he still had his collar on.

"You know what I'm talking about," Baekhyun mumbled sultrily. Kyungsoo could see his husband's eyes darken with lust as they made eye contact. He could feel the arousal as Baekhyun pressed himself closer to Kyungsoo's body, subtly grinding against him with so much want.

"Aren't you going to welcome me home?" he heard Baekhyun mutter, his husband's lips so close to his own that all Kyungsoo had to do was lean in for them to be locking lips. He resisted that urge though, despite Baekhyun's lips looking so inviting and just _waiting_ to be taken.

"Welcome home, babe," Kyungsoo practically purred instead, swiping his own lips with his tongue to wet them then sending his husband the sweetest smile he could muster even with the tension in the air. Baekhyun let out a breathy chuckle, amused by the innocent card Kyungsoo was trying to play. Yet, he wasted no time in capturing his favourite heart-shaped lips into a heated kiss. Kyungsoo gripped onto the sleeves of his husband's suit jacket as he felt hands roam down his clothed chest then slip themselves under his oversized shirt. Baekhyun's hands were warm on his skin, and his husband squeezed and caressed him in the right places as their kiss grew heated.

If it weren't for the need for air, they would've continued on kissing. However, Kyungsoo pulled away just enough to gasp some air back into his lungs. Baekhyun took this opportunity to kiss his neck, Kyungsoo craning his head up in response to allow more access for his husband. Baekhyun's lips trailed numerous soft kisses down his jaw and neck, then his lips travelled to his exposed shoulder. His hands were now on the small of Kyungsoo's back, his thumbs caressing his delicate skin.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo whispered in contentment so softly, Baekhyun wouldn't have heard if the room they were in wasn't so quiet. His hands were on Baekhyun's back, one of his hands grabbing a fistful of his suit jacket.

Loud whines echoed and bounced off the bedroom walls as Baekhyun sucked a hickey onto his husband's exposed shoulder then bit onto it, marking him as his. Halfway through sucking onto the spot, Baekhyun also began to grind against him, making sure to slip his knee in between Kyungsoo's legs to his crotch. His husband used his thigh to rub against him and _god_ was Baekhyun so good at it.

"Is this what you wanted, hmm?" came Baekhyun's amused whisper on his shoulder, his lips ghosting over the hickey he just made on Kyungsoo's skin. He had no time to respond as he felt Baekhyun's hands grab onto his thighs to hoist him up. Kyungsoo automatically clung onto his husband with both pairs of his limbs to prevent himself from falling as his back was pressed against the wall. Baekhyun locked their lips into a heated kiss again, his hands groping and squeezing Kyungsoo's ass and receiving such _beautiful_ sounds from his husband's throat.

Keeping his firm grip on Kyungsoo, Baekhyun carried his husband off the wall and towards the bed. Their lips parted as he placed Kyungsoo onto the bed then crawled atop, slotting himself in between Kyungsoo's legs as his lips chased for those plump ones again.

Kyungsoo's hands smoothed themselves over Baekhyun's clothed chest, pushing open his husband's suit jacket and slipping them off the other. He threw the piece of clothing carelessly to the side while sharing more kisses with him, his hands quickly working on untying Baekhyun's necktie then unbuttoning his white polo. He felt his husband shiver once the buttons were undone and his fingers lightly dragged themselves over Baekhyun's exposed chest. Pulling their lips apart from each other's, Kyungsoo watched his hands reach down to his husband's stomach, where the small remnants of Baekhyun's abs were still there albeit now faint.

Baekhyun lifted Kyungsoo's face up by his chin, locking lips with him again as he helped Kyungsoo slip off his white shirt and tossed it away behind him along with the necktie. He pulled away to sit up to a kneeling position, Kyungsoo lying on his back below him. Baekhyun left his eyes off Kyungsoo's stare as he eyed the shorts his husband was wearing, tugging onto the piece of clothing to take it off. He pulled it off, gradually revealing the black lacey underwear Kyungsoo was wearing. His eyes averted up to eye his husband propping himself up by his elbows, chuckling amusedly.

Once the shorts were completely off and discarded to be forgotten on the floor, his hands found their way on Kyungsoo's inner thighs to caress them. His lips ghosted over Kyungsoo's, a smirk now plastered on his lips.

"They suit you, kitten," Baekhyun pecked his husband's lips in a chaste kiss, hooking a finger on the waistband of Kyungsoo's underwear and tugging it, "They're beautiful, but you're most beautiful without it."

A shiver went down Kyungsoo's spine and a blush creeped up onto his cheeks. Before Baekhyun could take the underwear off him though, he quickly rolled them both so Kyungsoo was straddling atop his husband. As much as he wanted the underwear to be off too, he wanted to tease his husband more with it. Baekhyun widened his eyes, but he quickly accustomed to the temporary change in position and he placed his hands on his husband's hips. Kyungsoo's hands found themselves on Baekhyun's slacks, expertly working on unbuckling and undoing his belt. He quickly slapped Baekhyun's hands away when the latter wanted to help, earning a lift on a delicate eyebrow yet Kyungsoo chose to smile sweetly in response. To compensate, he leaned his body over to Baekhyun's to plant kisses over his husband's chest as he unzipped his pants in an unbelievably slow pace.

Baekhyun was growing more impatient as Kyungsoo took his time unzipping his slacks, groaning aloud with closed eyes when he felt his husband's hand palming his underwear-clad crotch. He heard a soft, amused chuckle escape from Kyungsoo's lips in response, those plump lips pressing even more kisses all over his chest, especially along his collarbones. Baekhyun lifted his hips up when prompted by a few light taps of Kyungsoo's hand so his husband could pull them down further off his lower half.

Kyungsoo ground his hips against Baekhyun's own as he sat up, gasping oh-so-softly that it was almost inaudible. Baekhyun whimpered below him, his fingers digging into Kyungsoo's waist as he guided him. Kyungsoo's fingers trailed down his husband's chest then to his slacks again. He pushed them down further, planning on pulling them off Baekhyun completely.

Before the slacks were completely off however, Baekhyun quickly flipped the both of them over so he laid on top. Kyungsoo's soft laughter was heard after realising how the tables have turned again. Baekhyun smiled in response as he kicked off his pants; his husband's laughter was practically music to his ears. Hooking his fingers on the waistband of the lace underwear, he wasn't met with any protest from Kyungsoo as he pulled them off. Kyungsoo giggled even more when Baekhyun leaned over to nibble on what he knew to be the most sensitive spot on his husband's neck.

"Puppy!" Kyungsoo whined out his nickname for his husband yet a smile was on his face. Baekhyun let out an amused chuckle, tossing the underwear in his hand to the side then wrapping his fingers around Kyungsoo's length, slowly pumping up and down. His husband's giggles immediately turned to soft whines and moans, Kyungsoo's hands finding their way to Baekhyun's brown locks. He bucked his hips up for more yet was pushed down by Baekhyun's free hand.

"You were being naughty, remember?" Baekhyun hummed against skin, a teasing smile playing on his lips as a whine left Kyungsoo's parted lips. He nuzzled his nose over Kyungsoo's neck, pushing the little bell with his nose to hear the soft tinkle.

"But puppy..." Kyungsoo whined again, yet was responded with a squeeze of his behind.

"Not yet, kitten. Be patient," came Baekhyun's stern voice. He pulled away, raking his eyes over Kyungsoo's beautifully dishevelled form under him. He smiled then ordered his husband to stay put. He reached over to his side drawer to pull out a bottle of lube, and he could practically see Kyungsoo's eyes sparkle in excitement. But, Baekhyun had other plans as, this time, he reached under the bed to pull out a box the size of a shoebox. Pulling out a dildo, Kyungsoo frowned and huffed out a breath.

"I don't want that," Kyungsoo said it so simply with a childlike undertone and Baekhyun almost gave in. Almost.

"I want puppy."

"No," was Baekhyun's curt response, "Now be a good kitten and turn around."

"But––"

"Turn around, Kyungsoo, and I'll give you what you want soon," Baekhyun pressed a soft kiss on Kyungsoo's lips then smiled to reassure him that he'll keep to his word.

Biting onto his bottom lip, Kyungsoo gave in and reluctantly turned to bend on all-fours, exposing his ass for Baekhyun to admire. He felt warm hands caressing his butt cheeks then heard the little pop of the bottle of lubrication being opened. In the next second, he felt the cool sensation of lube being poured on his behind then fingers pressing and rubbing on his entrance. He bit down harder on his lower lip as he felt Baekhyun's finger slip in easily, thanks to the lube. A second finger then a third was slipped in, Baekhyun's fingers curling, pumping, and scissoring inside him.

It still felt a little odd to be feeling fingers inside him, but all that was gone the instant Baekhyun's fingers merely brushed against something within him which sent through a wave of pleasure. A moan escaped his lips involuntarily and Kyungsoo could practically _feel_ Baekhyun's lustful eyes boring onto the back of his head at the sound.

Baekhyun brushed on the spot with his fingers again, earning another soft moan from Kyungsoo. It was cute, but he wanted his husband to be louder. He pressed his fingers deeper onto the spot and was satisfied at the loud, beautiful moan he received from Kyungsoo's parted lips. He watched as Kyungsoo arched his back in response, his back dipping a little and thus raising his ass more. Baekhyun rubbed and applied more pressure, relishing in the wonderful moans of bliss Kyungsoo was making.

Once he had enough, Baekhyun pulled his fingers out. Kyungsoo whined in protest as he gripped onto the sheets; he was so close to orgasm, only for it to go away too quickly. For a short few seconds, there was nothing as Kyungsoo tried to even his breathing. His front was then pushed down onto the bed by a hand on his upper back, and something was being pushed inside him. He winced and whined as he quickly deduced that the something pushing inside him was the dildo which was not what he wanted.

It hurt a little even with lube, but the pain was immediately gone when Baekhyun hit his sweet spot on the first thrust of the toy. His loud, pleasured moans echoed off the bedroom walls again. As his husband gradually picked up his pace, Kyungsoo gripped onto the sheets so tight his knuckles were starting to turn white.

He curled his toes and his breathing was short and raspy. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him with every thrust of the dildo, and he was starting to tense up; he was getting close. God, he wished Baekhyun's cock was inside him instead.

Suddenly, the dildo was completely pulled out of him before he reached his high. Baekhyun was seriously testing him.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo warned but was suddenly met with more cold lube being rubbed against his entrance. Just by that alone, he immediately knew what was about to come next. Yet, he decided to not pull his hopes up just yet.

Warm hands held him in place by his waist, and he could feel the mattress dip as Baekhyun took his place behind him, slotting himself in between his legs. Thumbs caressed his smooth skin as his husband started to press the tip of his member in between Kyungsoo's ass cheeks, and _god_ did that feel so good. Kyungsoo whimpered in want, bunching fistfuls of the sheets as he responded by pressing his ass against his husband's hips for _more_.

Baekhyun pulled back a little in retaliation, clicking his tongue in amusement. Kyungsoo could practically hear the teasing undertones from that alone. He chased after Baekhyun's hard length by pushing his butt back, but the firm grip on his hips were preventing that from happening.

"Be patient, kitten," was Baekhyun's comment again, chuckling amusedly at how desperate his husband was being. He earned a moan from Kyungsoo as his hands fondled and groped the man's plush behind.

"Just..." Kyungsoo whined and shut his eyes tightly as he bowed his head low, "Just put it in already!"

"What's the magic word?" Baekhyun teased with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh god, _please_ , Baekhyun," he heard Kyungsoo beg, "Please, oh, please."

An amused chuckle rumbled in Baekhyun's chest and he leaned his upper body down over Kyungsoo's back, his lips pressing soft kisses on his husband's shoulder.

"Since you asked nicely," Baekhyun began, his hands now having found their way on his husband's milky white thighs, "I'll give it to you."

Kyungsoo gasped out a soft breath as Baekhyun began to slowly push his length in him. His lips elicited out a string of pleasured whines as he slowly began to feel full from his husband's hard length. _This_ was what he wanted, and it felt so good to finally have it, albeit the little sting of pain still down there. Kyungsoo knew it would go away soon enough though.

It took a fair amount of time for Kyungsoo to adjust, but once Baekhyun felt his husband was ready, he began to slowly pull his cock until only the tip remained inside before pushing himself back inside. A sigh of contentment left his lips. Kyungsoo was so tight, and Baekhyun loved it.

For a while, Baekhyun kept the slow rocking of his hips gently meeting Kyungsoo's ass. It truly had been a while since they last made love, and the last thing Baekhyun wanted was to hurt his husband. He waited for Kyungsoo to begin moaning as a signal to gradually pick up his pace. His grip on Kyungsoo's waist tightened as he thrusted in and out, in and out; Kyungsoo’s little bell on his collar sounding with every thrust. Kyungsoo's loud and pleasured moans filled his ears, and the view of his cock thrusting into his husband was spectacular. A hand was placed on his shoulder again to keep him pressed against the mattress as Baekhyun once again picked it up a notch from thrusting to pounding.

A long moan erupted from Kyungsoo as Baekhyun finally hit the nail, his fingers clawing onto the mattress. He buried his face onto the sheets, his moans muffled by them as Baekhyun angled himself to pound hard and fast to his prostate.

He whined loudly as Baekhyun again completely pulled out his cock. Kyungsoo was about to protest when Baekhyun's lustful voice filled his ears.

"On your back, kitten."

Kyungsoo wasted no time in turning around and lying on his back, his limbs instantly clinging onto the one person he loved the most in this world as Baekhyun leaned over to hover atop him. With legs wrapped around his waist and arms securely fastened around his shoulders, Baekhyun pushed his hard member back inside Kyungsoo's entrance then began to thrust mercilessly straight to Kyungsoo's prostate.

Wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through their bodies as skin met skin with every snap of Baekhyun's hips against Kyungsoo's ass. Their pleasured moans and gasps melted together into a strange yet harmonic song, paired with the frantic tingle of Kyungsoo’s bell. The bed was softly creaking along with each of Baekhyun's harsh thrusts. Kyungsoo's nails were digging onto his husband's back as his other hand was entangled in Baekhyun's locks. Baekhyun snaked his arms around Kyungsoo's waist to keep his husband closer to himself as they rocked.

Both of them were slowly beginning to reach their highs with the way Kyungsoo's ring of muscle was clenching onto his husband's cock. As for Baekhyun, his thrusts were becoming erratic and going off-rhythm. Yet, he tried his best to keep his pace. If it was even possible, Baekhyun thrusted faster and Kyungsoo arched his back off the bed as he finally saw stars and came untouched onto their stomachs with a loud moan of ecstasy.

The blissful expression on his husband's face was so beautiful that Baekhyun faltered in his pace for a heartbeat. He managed to pick his pace back up and, with a few more thrusts, finally released his load deep inside his husband with a pleasured moan.

After a few lazy thrusts for Baekhyun to come off his high, they both stood still to calm their rapid hearts and uneven breathing. Baekhyun carefully pulled himself out, plopping sideways onto the space beside his Kyungsoo on the bed. His eyes closed momentarily, feeling so tired and spent but happy and blissful at the moment they just shared. Baekhyun felt a gentle caress on his cheek and he fluttered his eyes open to be met with Kyungsoo's doe-eyed ones. Kyungsoo was smiling so lovingly, it ached Baekhyun's heart in a good way.

"I love you, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo murmured despite sounding a little too croaky. Yet Baekhyun heard and understood clearly. And so, he scooted himself closer to plant a sweet and short peck on Kyungsoo's plump lips, an arm loosely secured around the man's waist.

"I love you too, Soo," Baekhyun smiled, "I love you with all my heart, mind, and soul."

And it was true; Byun Baekhyun did love Do Kyungsoo with all his heart, mind, and soul, despite the imperfections the man had, and the quirks he possessed.

And Do Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo felt the same way for his husband, Byun Baekhyun.


End file.
